En Hogwarts
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cedric nunca se arrepentirá de no haber ganado el Torneo de los tres magos. Sabe que rechazar la gloria le salvó y años después, cuando la guerra termina, tendrá ocasión de estrechar lazos con alguien inesperado. Escrita para el reto "Amigos de la muerte" del foro "Retos Harry Potter y más". Dedicada especialmente a lady Evelyne.


**EN HOGWARTS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es propiedad de JK Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Amigos de la Muerte"**__ del foro __**"Retos Harry Potter y más"**__. La idea es escribir qué hubiera pasado si alguno de los personajes que mueren a lo largo de la saga siguiera vivo y he decidido escoger a Cedric Diggory. _

_Además, quisiera dedicar el fic a __**lady Evelyne**__ porque en su momento me pidió que escribiera algo parecido. Espero que os guste._

* * *

"—_Vamos los dos —Propuso Harry._

—_¿Qué?_

—_La cogeremos los dos al mismo tiempo. Será la victoria de Hogwarts. Empataremos._

_Cedric observó a Harry. Descruzó los brazos._

—_¿Es… Estás seguro?_

—_Sí —Afirmó Harry—. Sí… Nos hemos ayudado el uno al otro, ¿no? Los dos hemos llegado hasta aquí. Tenemos que cogerla juntos._

_Por un momento pareció que Cedric no daba crédito a sus oídos. Luego sonrió._

—_Adelante, pues —Dijo—. Vamos._

_Cogió a Harry del brazo, por debajo del hombro, y lo ayudó a ir hacia el pedestal en que descansaba la Copa. Al llegar, uno y otro acercaron sendas manos a las relucientes asas._

—_A la de tres, ¿vale? —Propuso Harry—. Uno… Dos… Tres…" *_

Harry agarró una de las asas de la Copa y un instante después ya no estaba allí. Cedric podía sentir su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Seguramente Harry iba a enfadarse con él, pero no le importaba porque el joven estaba convencido de que su proceder fue el correcto. Harry Potter se merecía ganar el Torneo de los tres magos. Harry le había ayudado a superar la primera prueba, le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones. Él era el justo vencedor y sólo a él le correspondía tomar posesión de la Copa. Harry Potter había ganado y, aunque le resultara doloroso renunciar a toda aquella gloria, Cedric no se arrepentía.

Probablemente, a la mitad de los miembros de su casa les resultaría complicado entender a qué se debía exactamente ese sacrificio, pero Cedric estaba convencido de que, más tarde o más temprano, todos se darían cuenta de que no estaba equivocado. Además, Hogwarts había vencido en el Torneo, ¿qué importaba que fuera Harry y no él el portador de la Copa?

Con un suspiro, Cedric alzó la varita y conjuró una lluvia de chispas rojas. En cuestión de segundos, la profesora McGonagall apareció montada sobre su vieja escoba. Parecía algo inquieta y Cedric supuso que ya se habría enterado de que Krum había hecho trampas y que eso no la hacía precisamente feliz.

—Señor Diggory. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Cedric asintió. McGonagall echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la Copa de los tres magos ya no estaba allí. Sonrió y sintió un extraño orgullo al hablar, más consciente que nunca de lo honorable que había sido su comportamiento.

—Harry ha ganado, profesora. Acaba de coger la Copa.

Cedric pensó que McGonagall se alegraría muchísimo, pero lo que la mujer hizo fue ponerse aún más seria.

—¿Está usted seguro?

—Lo vi con mis propios ojos, profesora.

—Bien. Será mejor que volvamos con los demás.

McGonagall conjuró otra escoba y se la tendió a Cedric. Juntos volaron hasta la entrada del laberinto de la tercera prueba. Todo el mundo estaba muy alborotado y _madame_ Maxime revoloteaba alrededor de Fleur haciendo grandes aspavientos. Por fortuna, la chica ya estaba consciente, aunque parecía algo confusa. Cedric sintió la ira creciendo en su interior cuando pensó en Krum y en la forma que había tenido de atacarles a ambos. Lo buscó con la mirada, pero no lo vio ni a él ni a Karkaroff. Lo primero que pensó fue que habían huido como un par de cobardes.

—Profesora, ¿dónde está Krum?

—Luego hablaremos de eso, señor Diggory. Ahora debo buscar al director.

McGonagall se alejó de él, dejándole con la palabra en la boca. Cedric se quedó inmóvil en su sitio y observó las gradas. Cientos de miradas estaban pendientes de él y algunos compañeros le vitoreaban a pesar de que era evidente que no había ganado. Cedric dio un par de pasos vacilantes. No sabía dónde ir ni qué hacer y agradeció enormemente que Flitwick se acercara a él.

—¡Diggory! ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, sí. ¿Dónde está Krum? Hay algo que deben saber sobre él.

—¿Krum? La señora Pomfrey está ahora mismo con él. Lo encontramos inconsciente y, al despertar, se encontraba muy aturdido. ¿Sabe lo que le ha ocurrido?

—¡Por supuesto! —Cedric no se consideraba ningún chivato, pero lo que Krum había hecho no podía quedar impune—. Harry tuvo que lanzarle un _desmaius_. Me estaba atacando.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Con la _cruciatus_ —Le costó un mundo pronunciar esa palabra. Aún recordaba el dolor lacerante que le había sacudido todo el cuerpo. Era lo más horrible que había sentido nunca—. Y creo que también atacó a Fleur.

Flitwick no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Se quedó muy quieto durante un instante y luego hizo un movimiento enérgico con la mano, dispuesto a tomar las riendas de la situación.

—Vamos, Diggory. Haremos que la señora Pomfrey le revise ahora mismo. Y avisaré a sus padres. Deben saber lo que ha ocurrido.

Cedric asintió. Estaba bastante seguro de que la maldición no le había dejado ninguna secuela, pero quería que Pomfrey se lo confirmara. Y tampoco estaría mal tener a sus padres cerca. Después de los últimos acontecimientos, los necesitaba.

* * *

Finalmente, Viktor Krum resultó ser un buen tipo. En su momento, Cedric apenas pudo dar crédito al hecho de que Krum pudiera actuar de esa forma y en realidad no lo había hecho. Dumbledore no entró en detalles, pero al parecer Krum había actuado bajo los efectos de la maldición _imperius_. El profesor Moody era en realidad un mortífago y Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado estaba vivo. Cedric pensaba que todo era una locura, pero no podía dejar de dar crédito a las palabras del director de Hogwarts. Creía la rocambolesca historia que Harry había contado después de pasar un par de horas desaparecido y su mente daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre una sola idea.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese cogido el asa de la Copa de los tres magos?

—No pienses en ello, cariño —Le dijo su madre poco antes de abandonar Hogwarts—. Lo que importa es que estás bien.

Ella conocía la respuesta y Cedric también. ¿Cómo no iba a pensar en ello? Porque, si finalmente hubiese cedido a la tentación y se hubiera aferrado a la Copa, a esas alturas estaría muerto. Los mortífagos no tenían piedad y él no podría haberles enfrentado a todos. Y no era útil como Harry, así que la respuesta estaba allí, ante sus ojos y los de sus padres.

Si en su momento Cedric había tenido buenos motivos para renunciar a la gloria, horas después se sentía tan aliviado que no le importaba quedar como el mayor cretino de la historia de la humanidad. Nadie hubiera renunciado a esa grandeza, cualquiera hubiera aceptado el trato de Harry o incluso habría intentado deshacerse de él. Pero Cedric no. Cedric había sido honesto y justo y el destino le había recompensado de forma abrumadora.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era aprender a vivir con ello.

* * *

La batalla había terminado. Cedric Diggory tuvo ocasión de presenciar la muerte de lord Voldemort y sólo entonces pudo respirar tranquilo. Los últimos años no habían sido fáciles para él. Siempre creyó en las palabras de Harry y de Dumbledore y no necesitó que ningún cretino del Ministerio le dijera que ese monstruo estaba vivo para ser consciente de ello. Y por eso había pasado todos esos años preparándose para cuando llegara el momento de la verdad. El momento que acababa de tener lugar.

Después de finalizar sus estudios en Hogwarts, Cedric decidió convertirse en sanador. Podría haberse dedicado a otros quehaceres que proporcionaran más poder, más fama o más dinero, pero lo que realmente quería era ayudar a la gente. Le gustaba su trabajo en San Mungo, la satisfacción que sentía cada vez que tenía ocasión de curar a una persona. Había aprendido muchísimo de sus superiores y poco a poco iba haciéndose un hueco en el hospital. Y aunque se mantenía constantemente alerta, recordándose día a día que a esas alturas podría estar muerto, era feliz.

Sin embargo, cuando Thicknesse se convirtió en Ministro de Magia, Cedric comprendió que con ayudar a los enfermos de San Mungo no bastaba. No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que pretendían hacerle a los hijos de _muggles_ y lo arriesgó todo para protegerlos. Él y algunos compañeros más ocultaron a cuantos magos y brujas pudieron. Mintieron y sobornaron a todos los funcionarios ministeriales que pudieron y pusieron su propio pellejo en peligro. Cedric sintió miedo en más de una ocasión, pero hubiera ido a Azkaban encantado con tal de luchar contra aquel régimen opresor. Por eso, porque quería luchar y dejarse la piel para lograr que el mundo dejara de ser una locura, había ido a Hogwarts en cuanto supo de la batalla y por eso se había pasado horas lanzando hechizos y ayudando todo lo que le fue posible. Y ahora que todo parecía haber acabado, era tiempo de encargarse de los heridos.

Aunque eran muchos los profesionales de San Mungo que se habían desplazado hasta el castillo, la señora Pomfrey se encargaba con mano de hierro de organizarlo todo en su enfermería. Había muchos heridos. Aurores, civiles y estudiantes, todos sufriendo por el mismo motivo. Y también estaban los mortífagos, que habían sido hacinados en un rincón y a los que nadie parecía querer ayudar. A Cedric la idea no le atraía demasiado en realidad, pero supuestamente los sanadores estaban allí para atender a cualquier persona que estuviera lastimada. ¿Verdad?

Se fijó en uno de los chicos. Estaba tirado en el suelo, pálido como un muerto y con una mano apoyada firmemente en el costado. La manga rota de su camisa de estudiante dejaba a la vista la marca tenebrosa y Cedric se preguntó cuántos años tendría. ¿Quince, dieciséis? Parecía más asustado que otra cosa y Cedric se estremeció. Despreciaba a los mortífagos como el que más, pero ese chico no era más que un crío. ¿Es que nadie iba a hacer nada por él?

Con decisión, empuñó la varita y se dirigió hacia él. Le sorprendió que un auror se interpusiera en su camino.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?

—A atender a los heridos, obviamente.

—Pues me temo que están en dirección contraria. Éstos son presos.

Cedric entornó los ojos y se preguntó si ese hombre había demostrado tanto falso valor cuando Voldemort estaba al mando. ¿A cuántos _sangresucia_ habría enviado a Azkaban?

—También están heridos.

El auror pareció quedarse sin palabras y después de unos segundos soltó un bufido.

—Allá tú.

Se hizo a un lado. Cedric fue directo al chico y se arrodilló a su lado, recibiendo a cambio una mirada hosca.

—Quita la mano de ahí, necesito ver la herida.

—¡Qué te jodan!

—Mira, chaval, deja de hacer el tonto. Te estás desangrando —El chico bufó y finalmente le hizo caso—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Qué más da?

—Yo soy Cedric.

—Ya. Diggory. Hufflepuff de mierda.

Cedric puso los ojos en blanco. Su nuevo paciente no se lo iba a poner fácil, pero no por eso iba a perder la calma.

—Veo que tú eres de Ravenclaw. ¿Me vas a decir cómo te llamas?

—Andrew Chambers —Masculló el chico entre dientes.

—Muy bien, Andrew. Esto te va a doler un poco, pero creo que bastará para cerrar la herida.

Chambers no dijo nada. Cedric procedió a aplicar los hechizos curativos y no tardó demasiado en solucionar el desaguisado.

—¿Por qué te tomas la molestia? —Preguntó el chico entonces, presa de un repentino agotamiento.

—Porque es mi deber.

—¿Por qué salvarnos? Para dónde vamos a ir.

—¿Dónde vas a ir? —Como respuesta, el chico le mostró la marca tenebrosa. Cedric sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis —El chico parecía desconcertado, como si no entendiera adónde quería ir a parar.

—Eres menor de edad. No vas a ir a Azkaban.

Sin añadir nada más, y sintiéndose un tanto furioso, Cedric se puso en pie y fue en busca de un nuevo paciente. Justo entonces estuvo a punto de chocarse con Hermione Granger, amiga de Potter y heroína de guerra. Y, aunque Cedric no supo muy bien por qué, ella le observaba con cierto interés. No la había visto desde que dejó Hogwarts, pero su mirada se le quedó grabada a fuego en la memoria.

* * *

—Le estoy diciendo que se llama Chambers. Andrew Chambers.

Cedric estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. La guerra había terminado quince días antes y el mundo mágico era un caos absoluto. El brujo, que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza a aquel chaval, decidió que esa mañana visitaría el Ministerio para ver si alguien le podía decir algo de él, pero los funcionarios o bien estaban muy liados o eran unos auténticos incompetentes. Cedric no tenía muy claro ante cuál de los dos casos se encontraba.

—¿Chambers? ¡Uhm! Un momentito, por favor.

Cedric bufó. El tipo aquel ya le había dicho lo de _"Un momentito, por favor"_ al menos tres veces. Y ahora volvía a revolver los pergaminos mientras las gafas se le escurrían hasta la punta de la nariz.

—¡Ah, Chambers! ¡Aquí está! —El hombre agitó una mano alegremente—. ¡Uhm! Un mortífago —Pareció seriamente disgustado ante el descubrimiento—. Muerto durante la batalla de Hogwarts, me temo.

—¿Cómo dice? —Cedric apenas podía dar crédito a esas palabras. Cuando dejó al chico, no tenía mal aspecto.

—Terence Chambers. Mortífago. Falleció durante la batalla de Hogwarts. No puedo decirle más.

Cedric puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba al límite de su paciencia.

—Le he dicho que busco a Andrew Chambers, no a Terence Chambers.

El funcionario le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos antes de volver a buscar entre los pergaminos. Aquella estaba siendo una mañana muy larga y dentro de un par de horas empezaba su turno en San Mungo. Le consolaba pensar que todo aquello no era una absoluta falta de tiempo porque al menos ahora sabía que el tal Terence Chambers estaba muerto. ¿Sería pariente del joven Andrew? ¿Su padre tal vez? ¿Un hermano mayor?

—Andrew Chambers —La voz del otro tipo le hizo sobresaltarse. Pues sí que se había dado prisa en esa ocasión—. Brujo menor de edad. El Ministerio ha asumido su tutela mientras se decide qué hacer con él.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Sólo sé lo que pone aquí —El funcionario parecía tan harto como el propio Cedric—. Si me disculpa, joven, tengo cosas que hacer.

—Espere. Chambers estaba herido. ¿Podría decirme si…?

—Sólo sé lo que pone en el pergamino. ¿Entiende?

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, el tipo volvió a sus quehaceres. Cedric se quedó inmóvil frente al mostrador durante unos segundos, pensando en las medidas que el Ministerio tomaría respecto al asunto de Andrew. La posibilidad de que fueran a encarcelarlo le hizo estremecerse.

* * *

—Puntual como siempre, Diggory —La señora Lewis, su superior, le recibió con su habitual semblante serio—. Tienes una paciente en la sala tres.

Cedric asintió, se acomodó su túnica de sanador y se aseguró de tener su vuelapluma a mano. Cuando se acordaba de Rita Skeeter y sus artículos insidiosos, tenía la tentación de destrozar a su desdichada pluma. Skeeter no había necesitado mucho tiempo para convertirse en un grano en el culo durante el Torneo de los tres magos y la cosa no había mejorado mucho desde entonces. De vez en cuando molestaba a Cedric y últimamente insistía en hablar con él para preguntarle sobre aquellos brujos nacidos de _muggles_ a los que ayudó durante la guerra. A Cedric no le gustaba mucho tratar el tema, menos aún con la maldita Rita Skeeter.

Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente cuando entró en la sala tres. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar enfermedades de lo más rocambolesco, pero le sorprendió enormemente encontrarse con la mismísima Hermione Granger. Toda la comunidad mágica sabía que era una auténtica heroína de guerra y Cedric la recordaba como una estudiante aplicada, muy inteligente y bastante capaz con la varita. Tenía toda la piel de un extraño color verdoso e incluso brillaba por algunas zonas.

—Buenas tardes —Saludó Cedric. Tuvo que fruncir el ceño porque no recordaba haber visto nada parecido en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué demonios habría hecho esa chica? Hermione le devolvió el saludo—. ¿Granger?

—Hola, Diggory. ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo diría que bastante mejor que tú. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Pues verás, Harry y yo estábamos cuidando a Teddy, su ahijado. Se ha puesto a llorar y creo que ha debido hacer magia involuntariamente, porque me he puesto así de repente.

—¿En serio? —Cedric se acercó a ella y la examinó con detenimiento—. ¿Tienes alguna molestia?

—No siento nada en realidad. Me encuentro bastante bien.

Cedric había visto cosas como aquella en diversas ocasiones. Algunas veces, los efectos de la magia involuntaria se desvanecían por sí mismos, pero cuando no ocurría eran bastante fáciles de revertir. Cedric realizó un par de hechizos de diagnóstico para asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto y en menos de dos segundos Granger ya empezaba a recuperar su tono de piel habitual.

—Vaya, por un momento temí quedarme verde para siempre —Bromeó mientras se miraba las manos—. No pensé que Teddy pudiera hacer magia siendo tan pequeño. Su abuela se alegrará mucho al saberlo.

—¿Qué edad tiene?

—Nació en abril.

—Vaya, sí que es pequeño —Cedric estaba genuinamente sorprendido. Aquello no era nada habitual—. ¿Ha ocurrido en más ocasiones?

—Que sepamos, esta ha sido la primera.

—Tal vez deberíais comentarle a su abuela que lo traiga a San Mungo para que le echemos un vistazo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que puede pasarle algo malo?

—No, pero una revisión de vez en cuando no le hará daño.

Granger asintió, se levantó de la camilla en la que había estado sentada y sonrió.

—¿Sabes que los _muggles_ hacen eso? Llevan a sus hijos al pediatra periódicamente, sobre todo cuando son pequeños.

—¿Pediatra?

—Son médicos especializados en el cuidado de los niños —Cedric asintió. Aunque había luchado por protegerlo, no sabía demasiadas cosas sobre el mundo de los _muggles—. _Los magos deberíamos seguir su ejemplo. La salud de los niños es muy importante.

—Tienes razón. Hay padres que no se preocupan hasta que los niños caen enfermos.

—¿Acostumbras a tratar niños?

Cedric se encogió de hombros e hizo algunas anotaciones médicas.

—Suelo atender gente en tus mismas circunstancias. Magos y brujas de todas las edades.

—Entiendo —Granger miró distraídamente a su alrededor antes de seguir hablando—. ¿Puedo irme ya? Harry me ha acompañado, pero no le han dejado entrar conmigo.

—Claro. Dale recuerdos de mi parte. ¿Quieres?

—Por supuesto. Hasta pronto, Diggory. Y muchas gracias.

Cedric le sonrió y la observó mientras abandonaba la sala. Después de rellenar el correspondiente informe, sacó una conclusión en claro: Hermione Granger se había convertido en una mujer muy guapa.

* * *

Cedric no era la clase de personas que se daban por vencidas y, en cuanto tuvo la ocasión, regresó al Ministerio de Magia para averiguar dónde estaba Andrew Chambers. En esa ocasión contó con el apoyo de su padre. El brujo llevaba muchos años trabajando como funcionario y tenía los contactos necesarios para obtener cierta información que no estaba al alcance de cualquiera. Fue gracias a él que Cedric tuvo ocasión de hablar con Florence Mallory, la tutora legal del joven brujo.

—El señor Chambers ha sido llevado a un centro de acogida hasta que se solucione su situación legal.

—¿A qué se refiere exactamente con eso?

—El Ministerio está planteándose la posibilidad de juzgar a todos aquellos que tengan la marca tenebrosa, sean o no sean mayores de edad.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Se trata de delitos muy graves y nadie debe quedar impune.

—¡Pero ese chico tiene dieciséis años!

—Edad más que suficiente para asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, según mi opinión.

—¿También le parece edad más que suficiente para no ceder a las presiones familiares? —Cedric estaba muy indignado. Demasiado.

—El Wizegamont decidirá si existieron o no presiones familiares y también si se consideran un atenuante.

—¡Esto es absurdo!

—He aceptado entrevistarme con usted por deferencia a su padre, pero no le consiento que me alce la voz, señor Diggory.

—¿Qué no alce la voz? ¿Se está escuchando? ¡Pretenden enviar a los menores de edad a Azkaban!

—No pienso discutir el asunto con usted. Si tiene algún problema, puede presentar un escrito ante la autoridad competente.

La señora Mallory se puso en pie y le guió de mala manera hasta la salida del despacho, pero Cedric tenía algo más que decir.

—¿Al menos podría verlo? Resultó herido durante la batalla de Hogwarts y quiero asegurarme de que evoluciona satisfactoriamente.

—No, señor Diggory, no puede verlo. El señor Chambers está siendo atendido por profesionales capacitados. Y ahora, le ruego que se marche.

Cedric quería quedarse allí para convencer a esa mujer de que lo que estaban haciendo era una tontería, una locura y una crueldad con precedentes demasiado cercanos, pero ella le dio con la puerta en las narices. Estaba tan enfadado que podría haberse puesto a gritar en ese mismo momento, pero en vez de eso se apareció justo frente a las puertas de Hogwarts. Era algo que hacía algunas veces, cuando las emociones le sobrepasaban y se sentía a punto de explotar. La visión del viejo castillo lograba calmarle instantáneamente y siempre perdía la noción del tiempo mientras lo observaba. Era grandioso, una de las mejores cosas del mundo mágico sin duda alguna.

Lamentablemente, después de la batalla, Hogwarts no era el mismo. Las labores de reconstrucción tardarían algún tiempo en culminar y las cicatrices que dejó la guerra permanecerían latentes para siempre entre sus muros. Cedric observó la Torre de Astronomía, cuyos desperfectos fueron de los primeros en ser arreglados, y suspiró. Le gustaba recordar los tiempos pasados en Hogwarts, antes de la guerra. Antes de todo. Suspiró profundamente y justo entonces vio a alguien caminando a buen paso hacia la salida. No era extraño ver a brujos entrar y salir a todas horas del día, pero definitivamente Cedric no esperaba encontrarse con Hermione Granger.

Había oído algunos rumores. Supuestamente, Potter y sus dos mejores amigos se habían prestado voluntarios para ayudar a reconstruir Hogwarts. La directora McGonagall pretendía iniciar el curso en septiembre y, aunque algunas zonas permanecerían restringidas, quería que todo fuera lo más normal posible. A Cedric no le extrañaba que aquellos tres quisieran colaborar porque durante los últimos meses habían podido demostrar de qué pasta estaban hechos, aunque realmente esperaba verlos abandonar Hogwarts subidos en sus escobas y no a pie. Pero, pensándolo bien, a Granger nunca le había gustado volar.

Cedric decidió permanecer allí para saludar a la chica. Sin duda, ella también lo había visto y no quería desaparecer y quedar como un maleducado. Granger andaba deprisa y tardó menos de lo esperado en estar junto a él.

—Buenas tardes, Diggory.

—Granger.

—No esperaba encontrarte por aquí. Pensé que no participabas en las labores de reconstrucción.

—Y no lo hago. He venido a dar un paseo.

—Entiendo —Granger se mordió el labio inferior como si meditara sobre algo y finalmente habló—. ¿Te apetece tomarte algo en Las Tres Escobas? Tengo que comentar un par de asuntos con madame Rosmerta.

Cedric estuvo a punto de decirle que no, pero cambió de idea porque Granger parecía una persona interesante. Siempre fue una chica muy inteligente y una bruja poderosa y Cedric estaba seguro de que disfrutar de su compañía le ayudaría a olvidarse de la desagradable entrevista con la señora Mallory.

—Claro. Encantado.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Hogsmeade. El día era muy agradable y a Cedric le resultó extraño pensar que, semanas atrás, una cruenta guerra tuvo lugar en ese mismo sitio.

—He oído que las labores de reconstrucción están siendo complicadas —Comentó Cedric mirando a su espalda.

—Los ingenieros mágicos dicen que la estructura del castillo está severamente dañada, especialmente en los cimientos, pero de momento están más preocupados por reinstaurar todos los hechizos básicos que fueron destruidos en la batalla. Hay mucho trabajo por delante, pero están bastante convencidos de que las clases se podrán desarrollar con relativa tranquilidad cuando llegue septiembre, aunque los Gryffindor tendremos que buscarnos otra sala común porque la torre no será reconstruida a tiempo. Se hundió casi entera.

Cedric recordó el momento en que buena parte de dicha torre se cayó. Fue escalofriante, uno de los peores momentos vividos durante esa noche horrible. Pero Granger había llamado su atención por otro motivo.

—¿Vas a retomar tus estudios?

—Pues claro. Quiero trabajar en el ministerio y para eso necesito tener los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. aprobados.

—¡Oh! Pensé que no sería necesario que te examines.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque si el mundo mágico puede soñar con alcanzar la paz, es gracias a ti. A ti, a Weasley y a Potter.

Tras un instante de silencio, Hermione sonrió y asintió leventemente. Se había puesto un poco roja y Cedric empezaba a encontrar inadecuadas sus propias palabras.

—Sobre todo a Harry —Musitó la chica—. En realidad creo que podríamos saltarnos la parte de los exámenes si quisiéramos, pero yo al menos quiero hacer las cosas bien. Además, la idea de pasar un año en Hogwarts me resulta muy agradable.

Cedric no pudo evitar echarle un nuevo vistazo al castillo. Sí, era un sitio genial. Un segundo hogar para la mayoría de brujos y brujas del país.

—Cuando termines tus estudios, ¿en qué departamento te gustaría trabajar?

—En Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Creo que hay muchas cosas que cambiar y mejorar en nuestra sociedad y estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por conseguirlo.

Cedric sonrió. A parte de muy inteligente y capaz con la varita, Hermione Granger nunca se cansaba de hacer gala de su espíritu justiciero. Nunca había pensado mucho en ella, ni en Hogwarts ni después, pero esa tarde la encontró de lo más interesante. Granger era una chica de armas tomar y Cedric estaba seguro de que podría hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Además, estaba de acuerdo con ella en que ciertas cosas de la sociedad mágica deberían cambiar y eso le llevó a acordarse de Andrew Chambers.

—Se comenten injusticias a diario. Es bueno que haya gente que quiera arreglar eso.

Granger sonrió y agitó levemente la cabeza. Mientras conversaban, llegaron a Las Tres Escobas y tomaron asiento junto a la barra. Gustosamente hubieran seguido charlando un poco más, pero en la taberna había demasiado ruido y Granger se pasó un buen rato hablando con madame Rosmerta sobre los asuntos que la habían llevado hasta allí. Mientras la joven charlaba con la otra bruja, Cedric llegó a la conclusión de que, además de inteligente, poderosa y tenaz, Hermione Granger era muy guapa.

**SEPARADOR**

Una semana después, Cedric se enteró de que el Wizegamont había juzgado a Andrew Chambers por ser portador de la marca tenebrosa. No le habían permitido verlo durante ese tiempo y el brujo se sintió profundamente indignado cuando supo que el chaval tendría que pasar un año en Azkaban. Su padre, que le había dado la noticia, le aseguró que los menores de edad cumplirían su condena en celdas especiales y alejados por completo de los dementores, pero Cedric no sintió consuelo alguno. Le parecía horrible y esperaba que, algún día, Hermione Granger estuviera lo suficientemente capacitada como para darles una patada en el trasero a todos esos magos estúpidos. Hasta entonces, él se encargaría de seguir curando gente, fuera cual fuera su origen. Y tal vez en el futuro podría tomarse otra cerveza con la chica. Era una mujer excepcional.

**FIN**


End file.
